<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Excuses by zzzuzi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260011">Excuses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzuzi/pseuds/zzzuzi'>zzzuzi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzzuzi/pseuds/zzzuzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve just recently graduated college and you’re ready for the real world. College boys and girls were good but they were never enough to satisfy your tastes. You decide to go on Tinder and find a real match. Someone to really satisfy your tastes. You match with Eren Yeager and meet up for an unbelievable hook up. However, as you learn more about Eren you become entrapped in a scheme you couldn’t have ever imagined.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Late Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, 4 years of hell complete. Who knew university would be this difficult, but now you have your bachelors and the endless nights of studying are over. You landed a nice job in an Art Gallery thanks to your Art History degree. As you lay in your brand new bed in your new apartment you reminisce the college days and nights. Its only been 4 months since graduation but it already feels like years have passed. You miss your friends who helped you get through it all, though you can contact them anytime its not the same as sleeping in bunk beds and pulling all nighters together. Not only do you miss your friends but you miss the company in general. The sounds of the parties, boys shuffling out of your dorm at 1 am, the bickering between your roommates. Its quiet now in your New York apartment, too quiet. </p><p>Since graduation your best friend Sasha has been badgering you on getting some ‘real dick’. ‘College boys are great but they don’t compare to the real men out there’, is her go to phrase. You chuckle as you think of her advice. You’re scrolling through your phone on this night. Lonely and bored. You toss your phone across your bed when you here a ‘buzzz’ come from it. You quickly grab it to see a text from Sasha reading, ‘Here’s an app to help you: Tinder’. You chuckle at her text and shake your head. But why not, exactly what do you have to lose from downloading Tinder.</p><p>You download it and set up your profile. Simple and sweet, you think to yourself. You sit up and begin shuffling through the men in your area. They’re all nice but they remind you of boys you hooked up with in college. You want something different....someone a little older. Someone who’s had more experience. The though alone makes you giggle. You quickly change your age preference to 25+. After the screen reloads a new batch of older, scruffier men appear for your choosing. You get a few matches and even get a few ‘hi’s’ and ‘hey’s’ in your inbox. They all seem appealing until you swipe on one man in particular. Eren Yeager, 27, your phone reads. Unlike the guys you’ve previously swiped on, his picture is not a selfie but rather him smiling kindly at a bar. He has a drink in hand and a crisp white button up. His hair is in a sleek but messy bun and his green eyes capture you through the screen. He’s incredibly handsome, maybe he could be your next prospect. You scroll down to read his bio but the only description given is ‘;)’. </p><p>You know nothing about him but it intrigues you more. You say his name to yourself, you like the way it sounds. You swipe right and let your phone fall onto your chest. You’ve had enough for tonight and you plan on getting some sleep. You put you phone on the night stand and pull the blankets over you. As you’re about to close your eyes, you’re phone lets out a ‘buzz’. You consider leaving it until it lets out another ‘buzz’. You grab it reluctantly to find two notifications from Eren Yeager, </p><p>Eren: Hey</p><p>Eren: Are you free on Saturday?</p><p>Its only been 10 minutes since you swiped right on him and he’s already matched with you and asked to hang out. You can’t believe how convenient this all is.</p><p>You: Asking to hang out already? What happened to hey, how are you?, What’s your favorite pizza topping?</p><p>You chuckle at your sly comment and you see him already typing back.</p><p>Eren: haha Idk</p><p>Eren: just didn’t wanna waste my time with small talk</p><p>You read his words. But then you wonder, would a guy like him really be into me? You’ve never been too insecure but cat fishing is always a possibility. You quickly shoot him a text back.</p><p>You: I see....but how do I know you’re the man in the picture? You could be a catfish.</p><p>You don’t see immediate typing bubbles. Typical, you think to yourself. This app is probably crawling with impersonators. You put your phone back on the nightstand. You begin to fall asleep again when your phone lets out 3 buzzes, 30 minutes after putting your phone down. You pick up your phone to find 3 notifications from Eren Yeager. What now, you think. You open  the chat to find 2 photos and 1 video.</p><p>The first photo is of him in a room with blue LED’s. He has a clean white button up on, his eyelids heavy, and a bottle of beer in hand. He has the same smile as the picture on profile. The same sleek black hair in a bun. It takes you a minute to realize he’s recreated the same picture on his profile. It makes you smile a little.</p><p>The second photo reveals him with the white shirt now unbuttoned to reveal a tight black shirt. The shirt clings to his his hard chest and abs. His eyelids are opened a little more now revealing the green eyes you’re taking a particular linking to. His smile is the same.</p><p>The last text is the video. You click the play button to reveal him waving and moving the camera. He has a dopey look on his face. He’s high as hell, you think to yourself. The last few seconds reveal his smooth deep laugh. It’s kind of contagious and you can’t help but laugh.</p><p>Another text from him appears:</p><p>Eren: do you believe me now? Proo just for you</p><p>You: yes lmao</p><p>You: are you high</p><p>Eren: ok thank god, i had to retake those maybe 5 times</p><p>Eren: and yes a little</p><p>You: that’s cute</p><p>Eren: :))))</p><p>Eren: .......so how do i know you’re not a catfish??</p><p>The question pulls you out of the flirty exchange and makes you think. He is right. He wouldn’t know unless you proved it. You open the camera app and take a good look at yourself. You’re wearing a black tank top and pajama pants. How impressive can you look at 1:00 a.m? Whatever, you think to yourself, he’ll have to deal with how I look right now. You snap a quick pick of yourself and send it to him without looking at it too long. You’re too horny to be overthinking selfies right now.</p><p>In less than a minute, Eren replies.</p><p>Eren: Nice nice nice</p><p>Eren: So we’re both real</p><p>Eren: So are you free saturday?</p><p>You laugh at it his text. He really is adamant. It’s Tuesday now and you check your calendar. Lucky for him, you are free Saturday. You quickly reply.</p><p>You: I am </p><p>Eren: :) :) :)</p><p>Eren: I’ll text you my address and you can come over when you’re free. Or I can send an uber if you want.</p><p>You: Haha I can get there myself.</p><p>Eren: cool cool cool</p><p>Eren: and btw</p><p>Eren: Can you wear that top on Saturday?</p><p>Eren: I like it :)</p><p>You gawk at his message. Unbelievable, you laugh to yourself. You think of a reply. </p><p>You: sure, only if you keep your hair like that</p><p>Eren: Deal :)</p><p>You let out a little smile. You can’t believe you’re really hooking up with this guy. He’s definitely your type and that stupid smirk and eyes make you undeniably excited. He’s cocky and sweet all at the same time. It’s kind of endearing. You put your phone on your night stand for real. No one no matter how cute can disturb your sleep. </p><p>Your phone buzzez.</p><p>You don’t check it but let your eyes close.</p><p>The next morning you open to find another notification from Eren, </p><p>Eren: XXX-XXX-XXXX</p><p>Eren: thought you should have my number.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s Friday night, 3 days after your exchange with Eren. You’ve been swamped with work, running errands across the city for your boss, the curator of the gallery, Ms. Reiss. The gallery has received a huge shipment of new pieces that need to be inspected, leaving you and your co-workers with tons of paperwork and phone calls to make. On top of that, the gallery is also planning to export a massive amount of hand picked pieces to a company you can’t remember the name of.</p><p>You’ve almost forgotten about your hookup with Eren, when you receive a text from him. It displays his address and you find that its only a 15 minute walk from your apartment. Your heart skips at the thought of seeing him. You finish the remaining paperwork, answer the last couple of emails, and head to bed. </p><p>The next morning you wake up and prepare. This is your first hookup in a few months and you’re jittery with excitement. You take a cab and get a quick wax before. When you return home, you realize he hasn’t specified a time to come. It’s 1:00 pm now, too early for sex. You decide 7:00 pm is the best time to come over. You pull out your phone and decide to text him.</p><p>You: I’ll walk down there around 7:00 </p><p>You: :)</p><p>Eren: Cool :)</p><p>Hours pass and you’re ready to go. You remember to put on the black tank top, black jeans, and a light jacket on top. It may be spring time but you can never go wrong with a jacket. You leave your apartment and make your way to his apartment. After 15 or so minutes, you’re greeted with a tall white brick apartment building. It looks nicer than you’d thought. Is he rich?, you wondered. You call him and after a single ring he picks up,</p><p>“Hey”, he replies in his smooth deep voice. It takes you by surprise, this is the first time you’re really hearing his voice. It sends a small chill up your spine.</p><p>“Hello?”, you realize you’ve been quiet for a few moments.</p><p>“Hey.” You finally manage to say.</p><p>“Are you here? Did you get lost or something?” He asks in a slightly worried tone.</p><p>“Oh no no, I’m here I think.” You reply. You hear him shuffling through the phone.</p><p>“Look up,” he says. You tilt your head up, the sun is going down and leaves a warm orange glow over the man waving at you through the window. You can see the messy bun you like so much. You can tell he’s grinning at you. You give him a small wave.</p><p>“Are you gonna let me up?” You ask slightly chuckling. </p><p>“Oh yeah yeah.” He hangs up the phone. The buzzer opens the door and a text from him tells you he is in apartment 6D. After a short elevator ride you get to his door and ring the doorbell. The lobby and the the halls are quite nice, he has to be making some good money. He opens the door swiftly to reveal him wearing a tight black short-sleeve and black pants that accentuate his thighs. </p><p>“Hey”, he says promptly pulling you into a hug. You can feel his long fingers around your waist and you can feel the cold rings pressing against your back. Though you’re surprised you manage to wrap your arms against his back, lightly, but still able to feel his hard back muscles. You can smell him now, pine, vanilla, and something slightly earthy.</p><p>“Oh hey,” you reply pulling away. He leans back allowing you to step in. </p><p>“You’re awfully friendly,” you saying as he closes the door behind you. He chuckles.</p><p>“Sorry I get kinda handsy when I smoke.” You tilt your head.</p><p>“You’re high?”. He scrunches his nose playfully at you.</p><p>“A little,” he says his fingers together. That explains the smell. It makes you laugh. Even though he seems to be a fully grown man he has this boy-ish demeanor that makes you melt a little. He leans forward practically pressing his forehead against yours, “Do you want some?”. His lips are closer than you anticipated and you can feel his cool breath against yours. You gasp lightly.</p><p>“Some what?”. You ask. He pops his eyes playfully and chuckles, still leaning into you.</p><p>“Weed. Do you want some weed? Y/N.” Of course thats what he meant, weed, do you want some weed. </p><p>“Oh, no I’m good.” you respond looking up at his eyes. He shrugs and leans back. He puts his hands in his pockets and looks around.</p><p>“Tour?” He asks. You nod and he takes your hand leading through the apartment. You shudder as his rings meet you skin. He notices and grins ever so slightly. He shows you around the modern and cozy apartment, the living room, kitchen, his bathroom, and lastly his bedroom which is dark and only lit up with blue lights from his lamps. </p><p>You leave his hand and walk around his bedroom, inspecting his nick nacks and his PC.</p><p>“So what do you do.” You ask. He leans against the door frame watching you.</p><p>“I work in finance at the Survey Corps.” You whip your head around, you’ve heard of that company before. “Oh I’ve heard of you guys, don’t you guys like handle expeditions in the ocean and desserts.”</p><p>“Yeah, pretty much, but there are way more things we have to handle.” He says matter of factly.</p><p>You walk towards the gaming chair letting your hands feel white leather.</p><p>“Like what?,” you ask. </p><p>“You really want to know?”, you turn around and nod and notice he’s no longer standing in the door way but close behind you. It makes your hair stand up to have him in such proximity. But instead of hovering for too long he sits on his bed and lays back with his feet still touching the floor.  </p><p>“We do handle expeditions but we also conduct research and experiments. I don’t do them myself but I help with getting necessary funding for them and getting grants and such.” He says looking up at the ceiling. You tun your body fully around and get a good look at his body. Him laying like this brings up his shirt letting you get a sneaky look at his lower abs. The skin looks smooth and hard. You have to restrain yourself from touching him. You let your eyes roam past his crotch and onto his thick and muscular thighs. He must work out a lot.</p><p>“When you’re done checking me out you can tell me what you do.” He says with a cheeky smile. Your face gets hot but you don’t look away. He sits up and looks at and you take a few steps closer to him standing in the V of his legs. You’re burning to touch his body.</p><p>“I’m an assistant at an Art Gallery.” You say looking down at him. </p><p>“Mm, art major?” He queries. You nod, “Yes, with a focus in Art History.” He smiles and places his hands on the back of your kneecap. </p><p>“Tell me more.” He says rubbing the back of your things. His eyes focused on yours. You smile and place your hands on his shoulders.</p><p>“I help around the Art gallery, schedule meetings, send emails, make sure all the imports and exports come in smoothly and help get everything to the curator.” You say leaning in. His hands move up your thighs and grope your bottom. You sigh in relief and let your hands feel his biceps, inspecting the veins and skin.</p><p>“I love art gallery’s but I don’t always get to go because of work.” He pulls you onto him so you’re straddling his waist. “You’ll have to show me sometime.” His hands are now on your sides and one slips under your tank top. </p><p>“Mmh” you nod and grind into him slowly. This sends him into a frenzy and he pushes his lips against yours. You easily open for him letting his tongue slide over yours. You grind into him at a slow pace causing his hips to buck letting you feel his bulge against you core. You feel the rings on his fingers slip under your bra and finger your nipple. You let out a moan into his lips and you can feel his lips smile as you kiss. </p><p>He pulls away and you look into his eyes. He’s hungry and excited,</p><p>“I’ve been waiting all week to do this.” He says and then licks from your collar bone to your jaw which sends a chill up your spine and deepens the pool in your panties. </p><p>“Eren-” is all you manage to fumble as you feel him unclasp your bra without removing your tank top. You see him focusing on your chest as he removes your bra from under your tank top, leaving you braless. He looks up at you as he fondles your chest causing your head to snap back.</p><p>“I really have a thing for tits, you know,” he says kissing your neck, “when you sent me that picture I was instantly hard as a rock.” He kisses and licks down to your cleavage. “That’s why I wanted you to wear this top, so I could get a good look them.” His green eyes look up at you and he tilts your chin down with a free hand making you meet his eyes. Without breaking the eye contact he slips the straps off and pulls down the shirt just enough to expose your breast. His face practically sitting in between them.</p><p>He continues to look at you as he lets his warm glide over your boob and finally licking your hard nipple. You gasp and grip onto his hair. He grins and lets his tongue swirl and his lips suck on them. You hold his head there as his other hand pinches and squeezes your other nipple. It feels amazing and you can only react by gripping his hair and bucking your hips against his. You can feel his bulge growing under you and continue to move your hips over it, gaining a groan from him. </p><p>Your remove your hand and place it onto his bulge, rubbing it ever so gently. You’ve really worked him up as his hips buck up again and he groans into your chest. He pulls away from your nipple still groping your boob.</p><p>“What do you wanna do? Hm?” He says looking up at you. “I’ll do anything you tell me.”</p><p>“Hmm” you ponder. You pinch his shirt. “Can you take this off?” you ask. He nods quickly and removes the shirt, throwing it onto the floor and revealing the hard muscles coating his abdomen. You press your hands against his stomach, still straddling him. You look up at and he’s watching you.</p><p>“Can I ride you?” You whisper into his ear. You could have sworn you felt his dick twitch under you.</p><p>“Mhm, yes.” He says, breathing against your ear. You remove yourself off of him, unbutton and rug down his pants, leaving him only in his briefs.</p><p>You stand to remove your tank top and jeans and he sits up to watch, massaging his groin. You  leave your soaked panties last and slowly remove them, torturing him in the process. He inspects your body head to toe, hard for you. Crawling back onto his body you kiss him deeply, and remove his hair from the bun, letting it fall down onto his shoulders.</p><p>“I’ve been waiting all week to do that.” You say mimicking his words. He grins as you push him down and massage his crotch. He groans and grips onto your thighs. You scoot back a little and pull down his underwear, revealing his fully erect dick already oozing with precum. You didn’t expect him to be so large.</p><p>“Oh.” you say in surprise. His smiles and you notice a little blush on his cheeks at he looks down. </p><p>You hold his length which causes him to groan and move up and down. You hook your neck and lick the tip. </p><p>“Fuck.” He mutters and grasps your waist with even more veins popping from his hands. </p><p>“Do you like that?” You say licking him some more. You’re surprised he’s so submissive but you like seeing him like this. </p><p>“Fuck yeah,” he says, but then he sits up and pulls your head up. “If you don’t ride me now I’ll end up coming in your mouth.” You nod in understanding and raise you hips aligning  yourself with his dick. He takes the tip and rubs it against your throbbing core and even hitting your clit. Your legs begin to shake and you moan. You place your hands on his chest and he leans back, entering you slowly. You wince at the slight pain and lower yourself, letting more of him into you. Your head goes back as you love the feeling of him.</p><p>“You’re so wet.” He says gripping your things tighter than ever. You nod and begin to move your hips in a circular motion, he groans in approval and helps you move up and down. He moves his hips, fucking you back. </p><p>You’re both a bundle of moans and sweat, moving with each other. Your legs shake even more and you have to push down harder on his chest to keep your balance. He moves one of his hands up to your chest, groping your boob causing you to gasp and bite your lip. He notices your legs shaking,</p><p>“Do you want me to help you?” He says softly. You nod and he sits up and places both of his hands on either side of your hips.</p><p>“You ready?” he asks and you nod gripping a handful of his soft hair. In a swift motion Eren lifts you up and down on his dick and thrusting himself deeper inside you. You moan his name into his ear. He continues, up and down, and you listen to his breaths and moans against your ears. You sweetly moan his name into his ear.</p><p>“Fuck fuck fuck,” he says, “I love how you say my name.” He says in between moans. This makes you even more wet and you can hear the squelching and slapping noises coming from the two of you. After a few more thrusts you feel a tightening in your lower stomach and grip onto his hair even tighter. He groans and moves into you even harder and at a faster pace. You scream his name in pleasure. </p><p>“Fuck,” he says looking up at you, “do you need me to pull out?”. He says struggling to say the words. </p><p>“No, we’re good.” You say breathing heavily. You’ve had an implant since you graduated college.</p><p>“Good, because you feel so good right now.” He says and then lifts your head off his shoulder to give you a sloppy kiss. You kiss him back and you both move in unison, moving your hips as hard as you can and him thrusting harder and harder. Your legs shake uncontrollably and he hold onto you even tighter. You feel yourself on the cusp of coming and him groaning your name makes you even wetter. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, I’m about to cum.” He says and diving in for another kiss. You nod in agreement and you reach your peak, shaking uncontrollably and and coming harder than you ever have. He cums right after, gripping your thighs so hard you wince, but letting you ride out your orgasm. </p><p>You both come down from your highs, chest heaving and sweat coating your bodies. He looks up at you in amazement. You smile and lift yourself off him and can tell your whole body will be sore tomorrow. You sigh and lay back against his bed.</p><p>“Fuck that was amazing, like really good.” He says still panting. You place your hand on his stomach still wanting to feel his abs.</p><p>“Yeah it was good as hell for me too.” You reply. You’re tired and want to unwind. </p><p>“And also, I’ll take you up on that weed now.” You say nonchalantly. He laughs and sits up, giving you a quick kiss. </p><p>“I’ll go roll you a joint.” He’s up and struts across his room completely naked. After a few minutes he comes back with some rolling paper.</p><p>“Thanks.” You say as he rolls the weed, licking it closed.</p><p>“No problem, I have lots of weed.” He lights it for you.</p><p>“Not just for the weed but for fucking me as well.” You say giving him a smile.</p><p>He looks up amused and he smiles widely.<br/>
“You’re welcome, just make sure this isn’t the last time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>omg i meant to get this out yesterday but i was so unbelievably tired. this was an interesting chapter to write since i’ve never wrote smut before so sorry if its too vanilla...but i hope you guys like it....</p><p>q:<br/>did you guys like this chapter??<br/>And omg i’m excited to see eren get more dominant.</p><p>thank you guys so much for like 200+ hits and i really appreciate the comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, so what are we thinking? this is my first fic ever and i’m rlly excited to see how it plays out. spice coming in upcoming chapters, i promise :)</p><p>q:<br/>what do you guys want to see more of?<br/>do you like this chapter?</p><p>anyway thx for reading!</p><p>and p.s. sasha is doing beautifully in this universe :’)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>